Fluffed Up Lovers
by XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: Having one boyfriend was nice, but two who loved you and each other just as much as you was even nicer. USUKCan Poly Fluff.


**Hello! For those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr, there's been quite an absence of my fics on here, and for that, I'm very sorry! I have been writing, quite a lot actually, but I've been posting all my fics on my Tumblr account and neglecting this one a little! I'm very sorry! If you would like to read more of my fics when I post them, rather than me forgetting to re-upload them here, definitely go check out my Tumblr which is on my profile for you! If you like this fic, Like and Reblog it on Tumblr as well~! All my fics are organised by pairing in the 'Fic Master Collection' link on my blog! Big smooches, and sorry for the delay in fics!**

**I have a million things to do and I'm so very sorry, but I was scrolling through my dashboard and saw a post by Hindre that had me really craving some fluffy OT3. As much as I love OT3 smut, heck, I really love them being sweet and smoochy as well. So I wrote a very quick and loving USUKCan fluff. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>They kiss softly on the couch, hands touching gently, legs tangling, and lips sweet brushes that made them both sigh into one another's mouth.<p>

College was hard for Alfred, and for Matthew who succeeded in enrolling in a high end university with a scholarship, it was so much more stressful; Alfred who studied archaeology and Matthew who studied criminal anthropology. They were intelligent in their own ways. Where Matthew would look to a pot from Egypt and see simple cracked crockery, Alfred would see layouts and designs and perfect structure and how a person ate, lived, played, worked and their whole civilisation. Where Alfred would simply see a corpse in a photograph from textbooks or the news, Matthew would see the prints and how the blood settled, the brain a perfect map for him to study and find out when and where they were killed and _how_, and sometimes even _who_ and _why_.

They were geniuses in their own ways, but it was hard work and so very stressful.

They unwound together like this, easing knots in each other's backs with gentle hands that would make them gasp against lips and murmur apologies and words to guide hands to new spots of pain.

Their couch was their favourite spot because it had the large window overlooking part of their front garden, but also the garage so they could see when Arthur's car would pull in slowly, sleek and half-new with the scratch along the side where Matthew had once gotten angry and drunk and raked the keys in revenge for Arthur mistakenly shrinking his favourite hockey jersey.

It wasn't as though they watched the garage so they could stop. They watched in anticipation, because when they saw the British man step out from the car in his suit from work, looking tired and stressed, the two younger men would part with smiles and nips at lower lips, fixing glasses and untangling limbs before moving with hands held to the front door in eagerness to welcome home the third man and lover in their relationship. Alfred always threw open the door, Matthew always helped carrying in the bags, and both helped to shrug Arthur out of his suit jacket.

Words of "I love you" and "Welcome home" were chirped, exchanged and Arthur found the frown bunching his thick eyebrows loosening as two pairs of lips smooched along his face, arms wrapping around him and hugging him close, and as much as he snapped at them to _get out of the way_ or that he'd trip or that they were a nuisance, the smile that tugged at his thin lips had the American and Canadian only holding tighter.

Sometimes it lead to sex, but most of the time it lead to tired cuddling in bed and lazy kisses being traded as they all lay in loose shirts and tracksuit pants working knots of stress from each other until they dozed off or got hungry enough for dinner.

Arthur worked and kept the bills in order.

Matthew cooked and cleaned and made sure everyone was up in time.

Alfred fixed all the broken things and kept the garden neat.

The three had a perfect system, functioning like every other normal relationship save that there was three not two, but when kissing and cuddling in bed, they all agreed that three was certainly not a crowd.


End file.
